The Spirit of Earth Land
by Orchestral Grief
Summary: Lucy takes a job caring for the daughter of a noble family. When she sees that she's lonely, Lucy takes it upon herself to take her to Fairy Tail to spread her wings. But Loke senses a great power within her and he and Bixlow are certain of one thing: she's a spirit. What secrets does this girl hold that even she isn't aware of? Canon couples and possible LaxusXOCXBacchus. Maybe.
1. The Girl in the Clover Field

**1 - The Girl in the Clover Field**

The mission paid well, 1 million jewels exactly, and that was something Lucy Heartfilia could not pass up. The job was to serve as a caretaker for some noble family's daughter and they would provide her with shelter and food during her stay. That's why she had forbidden Natsu from coming with her, no matter how much he pouted. Any damages he would cause could surely strip her of her reward.

She arrived dragging her luggage behind her into Hargeon Town, to the Bei Fong residence. They lived in a huge manor, surrounded by an even bigger stone wall. Lucy could not help but stare in awe at her surroundings as they led her through the iron gate. It was no bigger than her old home, except this manor was much more archaic.

Inside, marble columns lined the way to the staircase that split upwards to lead in two separate wings. Several darker tiles dotted the white floor and her heels clicked when she walked upon them. A huge gold and crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, catching and reflecting the light in the room.

"Announcing, Ms. Heartfilia of Fairy Tail," the butler that had led her inside announced as he bowed at the waist.

A couple dressed in robes of dark greens and gold stood in front of the Celestial Mage.

"Fairy Tail?" The woman spoke up. "Oh my." She covered her mouth with her fan. Her dark hair streaked with gray was piled atop her head.

"Miwa, don't be like that," the man said, patting her arm. "I've heard that Fairy Tail's core members are among the strongest in Fiore."

Miwa made a sound of derision. "Does that explain why the guild is currently ranked last, Cheng?"

Lucy smiled uneasily. "I assure you both; I'm perfectly capable of handling this job."

"You look too green," Miwa said, stepping forward. She stared at Lucy, inspecting her face. "How old are you?"

"Dear, please," Cheng said, pulling his wife back and turning to Lucy. "We've had difficulties keeping our daughter…in place. Our own staff cannot handle her; they are normal people like us."

"Our daughter keeps running off into the city without regards to our family reputation," Miwa interrupted. "What will people think about us with her running off at random hours of the night?"

"We thought another mage could aid us in keeping her here, where it's safe. At least until we can get her to understand that this is for her own good."

Lucy hid her frown by bowing respectfully. "I promise that my celestial spirits and I will keep her safe."

Miwa gave an 'hmm' while Cheng smiled brightly. "Excellent, Yi will escort you to our daughter." He clapped his hands and called for Yi.

A plump maid stepped forward and bowed at the three. "Ms. Heartfilia, if you would please follow me."

Lucy nodded and followed her. Suddenly she heard fingers snap and someone snatched her suitcase away. She spun around to see the butler who had escorted her holding it.

"You won't need this. We will give you proper clothing here," Miwa said.

She watched in shock as they carried her suitcase out of sight. _Those were brand new clothes._ She sighed and followed Yi outside with slumped shoulders.

"Our mistress is just beyond that hill. I'm afraid she won't let me disturb her," Yi said, indicating she would have to go alone.

Lucy's eyes brightened as she stared in awe at the lush garden. If the front was impressive, this one was even better. A small walkway led from the back door all the way to the middle, where it circled around a white fountain, breaking off into different directions all around. The fountain itself was of a mermaid holding and urn on her shoulder, from which the water poured out. There were bushes of flowers everywhere, from lilies to chrysanthemums and everything in between. Near the back of the garden, extending all the way to the back corner of the residence barriers, there was a tiny hill, dipping down into unknown depths.

Lucy walked down the path until she reached the end and kept going towards the hill. When she arrived she saw that it wasn't as steep as she thought and she could carefully make her way down. At the very bottom, she saw a field of green clovers and in the middle was a girl laying on her back.

Her head faced away from the Celestial Mage, one arm over her stomach. Her black hair splayed all around her. She dressed in the green and gold robes of her family, though her feet were bare and dirty at the soles. She didn't look any older than Lucy.

"Excuse me," Lucy said. She received no response. She stepped forward and cleared her throat. Still nothing. She let out a choked gasp when she realized the girl's chest wasn't moving.

This seemed to startle the girl, as her eyes snapped open. They were a brilliant green to match her clothes. She turned to the sound and narrowed her eyes accusingly when she saw the blonde. "Who are you?"

Lucy sighed in relief. "I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail. I'm here because your parents said they needed a caretaker for you."

The girl groaned and sat up, twisting from side to side to stretch her back. She pushed herself up with her arms. "I don't need someone protecting me, so you can just leave now."

Lucy frowned. "Look, your parents gave me this job for a reason. It's my duty now to keep you safe."

She glared intensely at Lucy and dropped into a fighting stance, feet apart and knees bent. "Fine, you want to do this the hard way?" She stamped her foot on the ground and a huge chunk of earth rose in midair.

Lucy stepped back. _She uses earth magic!_

The girl threw her arms back, making the piece break in two. She closed her fists and shot each one forward, sending the rock flying towards Lucy.

Lucy quickly pulled out one of her golden keys. "Open, a Gate to the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

A tall, muscular Minotaur appeared before the Celestial Mage, wielding a huge battle-axe. With a swing of its arms it sliced the rock, stopping it before it hit its target.

"Moo! I will protect Lucy-san's boobs at all cost!" Taurus declared, clearly love-struck with his owner.

Lucy nearly fell over. "You should focus on the fight!"

The Bei Fong girl gritted her teeth and moved her arms in a circle. Immediately the ground beneath Lucy and Taurus crumbled and both fell through the gaping hole. With another wave of her arms, the earth closed up over the hole. "That ought to take care of that."

Suddenly the ground trembled beneath her and she gasped as Lucy broke through the earth, held up by a pink-haired woman in a maid outfit and shackles. "Open, a Gate to the Maiden! Virgo!"

"You just won't quit won't you?" the girl spun and put her hands together, shooting them upwards. Pieces of earth flew at Lucy and Virgo.

Virgo whirled around and her chains whipped away the projectiles. Once her and Lucy were on solid ground, she put her hands to the ground.

"Spica Lock!" she called out and the earth rose, entrapping the Bei Fong girl in a ball.

"You did it, Virgo!" Lucy cheered.

"Should I be punished, princess?" Virgo asked, bowing.

Lucy sighed. "But you won."

A rumbling sound alerted them and they both turned around. The Spica Lock burst and the girl stood, glaring at the Mage and her Spirit. She jabbed her arm up and a rock column burst out of the ground, hitting Virgo and sending her airborne. She stamped her foot and sent another barrage of rocks, which struck the Maiden and made her fall to the ground.

"Virgo!" Lucy cried out, running towards her.

"I'm sorry, princess. She caught Virgo by surprise," the spirit said as she disappeared.

The girl pointed at Lucy. "I don't need anyone protecting me," she spat. "I'm the greatest Earth Mage in the world, not some defenseless little flower."

"Your parents-"

"My parents don't know anything about me! They still treat me like I'm some little girl who can't take care of herself." She stamped the ground and Lucy cried out as she sunk, the earth reaching to her thighs. "Well guess what? I can take care of myself and I don't need anyone's help, got that?"

Lucy began to slowly sink lower into the ground, to her dismay. "H-help!"

"Don't worry," a man with orange hair said as it appeared before them. He wore a suit and tie, pushing up his sunglasses. "I'll protect you, Lucy."

"Loke!"

"Another one? What does it take to keep you down?" the Bei Fong girl said.

"I won't let you hurt my Lucy," Loke said, holding his fist up. There was a ring on his index finger.

"Bring it; I can take whatever you throw."

Loke's entire body began to glow a brilliant yellow. The girl stepped back, her eyes wide. The air around them quivered with the sheer power of his attack. "Lion Brilliance!"

The light burst forward, covering everything in its path. The girl had to shield her eyes with her arms. The light was so bright that it burned her eyes. She raised her arms and a wall of earth rose up in front of her, shielding her. She still had to squint against all the light. It was gone as soon as it came and when she lowered the earth, Loke was gone. Only Lucy stood there, barely opening her eyes.

"Where-?" Before she could finish, someone put their arms under hers and pulled her up. She craned her neck to find Loke holding her.

"Gotcha."

"Let me go!" the girl protested, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Please, calm down," Lucy said. "We aren't your enemy."

"Then tell your _boyfriend_ to let go of me!"

Lucy turned a deep shade of red. "H-he is not my boyfriend!"

"I'll let you go if you promise to not attack us anymore. A truce, alright?" Loke asked.

The girl blew her bangs out of her eyes, her bottom lip jutting out. "Fine."

Loke let her go and she dropped to the ground, spinning around to face him directly. He narrowed his eyes, ready to defend himself if necessary.

"Listen, your parents gave our guild this job and I took it because I needed the money," Lucy said. "I really didn't know, I'm sorry."

The girl turned to Lucy with narrowed eyes. She finally sighed and relaxed, her head dropping. "Do you know how boring it gets being all alone in here?" Her eyes were on the ground. "Only daughters run in our family."

"I know how you feel," Lucy said. "I'm an only daughter too."

The girl, for the first time since she'd met her, smiled. She spread out her arms, palms out and freed Lucy from her confine. "My name's Tuwa. It's nice to meet you, Lucy."

"Maybe we should head inside. Your parents might start to worry."

Tuwa nodded. "Come on, I'll show you to my room."

Lucy and Loke followed her up the hill and to the manor.

"There's something about that girl," Loke whispered to the Celestial Mage.

"What is it?"

"She's a spirit too," he said.

Lucy stared after the dark-haired girl with her brows furrowed. "A…spirit? But her parents and the maids-"

He nodded. "I know. I'll try to figure out what I can. Just be careful, I sense a strong magical presence within her."

Lucy stared at the grass as she walked. Just what kind of job had she gotten into and what kind of person – or thing – was she looking after? She could only wait until she found out.

* * *

**A/N: **So technically this is a crossover between two fandoms, except not really because it features an OC and it's all within the FT universe. Anyways, hope you like! Please R&R


	2. The Old Library

**2 - The Old Library**

Tuwa's room was almost normal; with large balcony doors covered by thick curtains, tapestries draping the walls, a rug on the floor, and a large canopy bed against the wall. It was _almost_ normal because the walls, floor and ceiling are made entirely of rock. Even the bits of minor furniture were rock made.

"Your room is…interesting," Lucy said as she walked in. She wondered how anyone could live in what actually could be considered a cave. A fancy, well-furnished cave.

"Thanks, I did it all myself. Well, the earth part at least. Have a seat." She patted the open space next to her on the bed. Loke had since returned to the Celestial Spirit World at Tuwa's insistence because he was a man and 'oh no what would the help think if they saw him going into her room?'.

"So, your parents told me you sneak out," Lucy said awkwardly, trying not to think about Loke's warning as she twiddled her thumbs. "That sounds…dangerous."

Tuwa scoffed, lying back on the thick, silk pillows. "I just go out for a little walk and they freak like it's the apocalypse or something."

"Well, they're your parents. It's normal for them to worry," Lucy said.

"Yeah, worry about keeping appearances." Tuwa sighed. "Hey, you said you were from Fairy Tail, right?"

"Yep," Lucy replied, holding up her hand so she could see her guild mark.

"I bet it's really fun being part of a guild."

"It is, especially when we go out on missions together. Though we do end up causing a lot of damage," Lucy said, thinking of how that was always due to a certain Dragon Slayer's fault.

"I wish I was in a guild. Then I could have adventures every day," Tuwa said. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

There was something childlike about the girl as she hugged her legs closer. Something like a longing curiosity that dangled on every word she spoke. Lucy realized it must have been the result of being sheltered for so long. Her mind went back to the day she first set off to Fairy Tail, to take control of her own life. She wondered if that's what everyone saw of her that very first day.

"Do your parents let you go out at all?" she asked.

Tuwa shook her head. "Not without the entire help staff and even then only for an emergency." A sly grin crossed her face. "I made a very big impression on them when they tried to control me."

Lucy felt a twinge of pity for the staff as she remembered their earlier confrontation. The Bei Fong family's decisions were not their fault, but they had to suffer the consequences.

"Maybe they'll let you go out now that I'm around," Lucy said.

"Maybe, but we better give it another day or two or they'll think you're trying to help me escape."

"You're right." She frowned, thinking how paranoid her parents were. Then a thought struck her and her eyes widened with realization. She bit her lip, debating on whether it was proper to ask. She decided it couldn't hurt. "Did…did something happen to you to make your parents this…"

"Neurotic?" Tuwa finished for her.

"Yeah."

"Well, I have been the victim of attempted kidnappings before, since my family is wealthy. When I was younger I couldn't defend myself because I could barely handle my magic. One time they managed to snag me while I was playing in the park. Luckily Yi was there and able to stop the guy, but ever since then, it's been prison hell for me."

Lucy empathized with Tuwa's parents. Losing a child is the worst thing that could happen to a parent. If your friends hurt this much, she imagined this being ten times worse.

"I've gotten a handle on my magic now," Tuwa continued. "But Mother and Father haven't been the same since."

"That makes sense," Lucy muttered, looking down.

"So what's your family like?" Tuwa leaned her elbows against her knees.

"Our family was wealthy once too," Lucy said. "Does the name Heartfilia sound familiar?"

"Nope, never heard it until you arrived. Wait, you said 'was'. What happened?"

Lucy looked away, her posture dropping slightly. "The business broke and we lost everything."

"Are your parents living in the streets now?" She gasped and leaned forward on all fours. "They can live here with you if you like!"

Lucy's shoulders trembled, her hands clenching over the hem of her skirt. "Th-they've already passed away."

"Oh Lucy, I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around the Celestial Mage's shoulders.

Buried emotions resurfaced as Lucy broke into choked sobs. She covered her mouth with her hand, her other arm wrapping around herself. Her heart was heavy, she felt like she was breaking. She wished Natsu were here because then he would say something that would both ease her heart and remind her that she wasn't alone.

They stood this way for a while, Lucy crying herself out and Tuwa holding her, not knowing what else to do or say in this situation. But when it was over Lucy straightened up and wiped away her tears, still sniffling. "I'm fine, thanks."

"I didn't mean to pry," Tuwa said shyly. "If I had known I wouldn't have…"

"No, it's okay. Really."

Tuwa raked through her mind, trying to come up with ways to distract her caretaker from all this negativity and sorrow. "Hey, you like books?"

Lucy looked up, her eyes still red. "Yeah, I do."

Tuwa hopped off the bed and grabbed Lucy's hand. "Look, I'll show you something you might enjoy."

She led her out of her room and down the hallways. They walked into what seemed like an increasingly abandoned part of the manor. The walls were bare and the only thing in the hall was the thick rug on the floor. The air here smelled musty.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked as they kept jogging down the halls.

"It's a surprise," Tuwa replied with a wink of her eye.

They finally stopped in front of double doors. Tuwa pulled them aside and Lucy gasped when she realized it was a library. Bookshelves were filled to the brim with books of all types. Lucy immediately plunged in and scanned the books.

"Wow, there are so many!" she marveled, plucking a few off the shelves. She suddenly squealed and bounced up and down. "I've been looking for this one! It's so rare!"

Tuwa was glad that this took her mind off her grieving. Books weren't really her thing, but if it made Lucy happy, she was alright with staying. She sat with Lucy as the Celestial Mage pulled a pair of glasses from her pocket and put them on. Her mouth dropped open in shock when she flipped through all the pages in one instant, then picked up another book to do the same.

"How do you read so fast?!" she asked.

Lucy tapped her glasses. "Gale-Force Reading Glasses. You can read books a lot faster with these."

She finished the books in no time and went to pull out a few more. She collected a first edition fantasy novel, an old classic that was long thought to not exist, and a few others. She was about to go sit back down when another book caught her eye. This one had no letters on the spine and was a rich burgundy color. She pulled it, intending to see what it was, but it only came halfway when a rumbling noise alerted her.

Lucy let go of the book as Tuwa ran over to her. Both girls watched as one of the shelves pulled aside, revealing a gaping hole in the wall. They looked at each other and nodded, slowly inching towards it.

"Where does it lead?" Lucy asked.

"I've never seen this before. We should go in and investigate."

"Wait, what if it's dangerous?"

Tuwa snorted. "Come on, we're two capable female mages. We can handle whatever may lurk in there."

She walked inside with Lucy following close behind, but she abruptly came to a stop.

"We should close the entrance or someone might find us and follow us," Tuwa suggested.

"But what if we get trapped in here?" The thought made a shiver run through her spine, especially since they had no clue what was beyond this tunnel.

"Then we've got our magic. We'll be fine, Lucy." She raised her arms and moved them aside, closing up the entrance and leaving them in the dark.

"We need a light," Lucy said. "Maybe I should summon Loke."

"Nah, just stay close to me. I can feel my way around." She grabbed Lucy's hand and the girls made their way through the tunnel. Tuwa kept her free hand against the wall. Their breathing and footsteps echoed around the enclosed space, making the sounds louder and press against their ears.

"It gets steeper," Tuwa said in realization. Indeed she could feel the subtle shift in the earth, the tunnel was inching lower and lower.

After a few minutes of walking, she ran into a wall with a huge thump. "Ow!"

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked, she felt her body tense up as nothing but darkness pressed against her eyes.

"I think we reached the end," Tuwa said. There was no other place to go except back. "This can't be it; this tunnel is here for a reason."

"Try using your earth magic and see if there's something on the other side."

"Alright." With another wave of her arms, the rock pulled away. Tuwa reached out, trying to get a feel for what was there. She took a step forward and tripped over something. "Ouch!"

"Did you run into something again?"

Something was wrong, she realized. She didn't fall on uneven earth, she fell on a cold hard surface. It felt like stone beneath her hands. She shouted 'hello' and heard the echo bounce off the walls. They were in another room.

"I think we just found a secret room."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm really liking fanfic's new spell-checker. Did you know it even checks for cliché phrases? That's so cool! Anyways thank you to the people who reviewed/followed/favorited the last chapter. I'm glad you guys liked it. Please look forward to more from me. Don't forget to R&R please.


	3. A Well Kept Secret

**3 A Well Kept Secret**

A yellow glow illuminated the table they were sitting at, books all over the table while the rest of the room was bathed in darkness. Lucy had called out Loke to help them while they explored the secret library. It was nothing more than an old cave with a stone floor. Rows of books were placed in old shelves. The cave itself was just about the same size as the current Fairy Tail building. Lucy scanned through the books quickly with her glasses.

"They're ancient history texts," she said. "They talk about Earth Land's deep past."

"I'll go get some more books," Tuwa said, running off into the shadows. She had insisted that she didn't need Loke to follow her around.

"I was right about her," Loke said. Lucy looked up at him. "She's a spirit like me."

"Do you think she could be a Celestial Spirit?"

He shook his head. "She's more like a spirit incarnate. I'd still like to-" He furrowed his brows at something on the book.

"Loke?"

"Look at that." He pointed to a section and she read it softly.

"The forgotten islands south of Earth Land are said to be legendary, made by the separation of a peninsula from the mainland. The separation was caused by what the elders in the town claim to be called 'the Avatar', a mythical spirit. They named the island Kyoshi Island, after their Avatar. Although no concrete evidence exists, among the artifacts found in the island are a statue dedicated to such a figure."

The illustration in the corner depicted a statue made of wood, weathered down by the elements and paint long ago faded. It was of a woman dressed in layered robes with a headdress resembling a fan. Her face was set in a stern expression.

"I've heard of this myth," Loke mused quietly. "There have been legends of powerful spirits that lived long ago, coming back each life cycle to bring peace to the world."

"But that's just a myth, isn't it? I mean, the book even claims that the elders are said to be two hundred years old. You really don't think-"

"She hasn't returned," he interrupted, turning towards the direction Tuwa had gone. "Something's wrong."

Both of them walked over, with Loke lighting the way. He walked in front, holding a protective arm out for Lucy.

"Tuwa?" The Celestial Mage called out. "Are you alright?"

They heard footsteps and soon Tuwa came into view with her arms full.

"Aren't these cool? I found them…well tripped over actually. They must be ancient."

The three carried the scrolls over to the table now cluttered with books. There were small, the pages yellowed by time and frayed at the edges. But when Lucy opened one of them up, the ink was still legible, if not faded a bit.

There were no words, just illustrations on the scrolls. Various arm gestures and stances each in a given order. There were only scarce words written on the parchment.

"These look like training scrolls for martial arts moves."

Tuwa was more interested in opening up the rest of the scrolls to see what they contained. Most of them were the same, with various martial arts techniques she wasn't quite interested in. She rifled through more when something fell out of one. It was a white envelope, clearly too crisp to be hundreds of years old.

She picked it up and turned it over, her eyes suddenly bulging. It was addressed to her parents. She flipped over the seal that held it closed and pulled out the letter inside.

"What's that?" Lucy asked when she noticed.

"A letter to my parents," she said. Her eyes scanned the writing, progressively narrowing as they read further until she suddenly gasped out loud and shoved the paper away at arm's length.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, getting closer to the girl.

"I can't believe them!" Tuwa cried out. Her mind was completely focused on her current tirade to pay any attention to anyone else. "How dare they call themselves parents when they're keeping something like this from me?"

Loke snatched the letter away from her and read it himself. After a moment he put it down. "I was right."

"Would someone please fill me in on what's going on?" Lucy asked, clearly annoyed at her ignorance of the situation.

Both Loke and Tuwa turned around at the same time to give her the same answer.

"I'm the Avatar."

"She's the Avatar."

Her mouth dropped open in shock. "Y-you mean…?" She sunk down to the floor, holding her palm to her head. The revelation that old myths and two hundred year old people existed was too much for her to swallow all at once.

Loke nodded. "The supposed myth is true, or at least it seems that way from that letter. It could be a clever hoax for all we know."

"No, these scrolls and the letter were all hidden in this library we didn't even know existed. They obviously wanted to keep this from me."

"But why would they go through all this trouble to keep this from you?" Lucy asked.

"To keep me locked inside this mansion until I'm 80!" Tuwa shouted through gritted teeth. "I knew those dreams I kept having meant something."

Lucy cocked her head to the side. "Dreams?"

"More like flashes actually. Sometimes they come while I'm asleep or when I'm doing something. "I saw people traveling, doing things and even some controlling the elements."

"Perhaps your past lives were trying to tell you something," Loke suggested. "They were trying to inform you that you were the Avatar."

"What are we going to do?" Lucy asked. "If they know we found out…"

"Keep it under wraps for now. Who knows what they'd do to keep you quiet," Loke suggested. He pointed to Tuwa. "Things will only get worse for you if you tell your parents anything."

Tuwa sighed. "I know, I'll keep quiet. But they're going to have to answer to me sometime."

"We should head back for now before anyone begins to suspect anything."

"Wait! Just let me get some more books. I want to be prepared for this Avatar st-" Loke's hand suddenly clamped against her mouth and he put a finger to his lips, signaling for both girls to hush.

Through the thick silence, they could hear the sound of voices echoing against the vast rock walls of the cave. All eyes turned towards the source. It was coming from the mouth of the tunnel. They were plunged into darkness as Loke deactivated his ring. In the dark, he felt for Lucy and moved both her and Tuwa as quietly as he could further from the voices.

"Are you sure they're in here? The entrance wasn't disturbed, Miwa," Cheng said to his wife.

"There were books on the table, Cheng." There was a momentary pause before she spoke again. "See, they were in here."

Lucy smacked her palm to her forehead, remembering the mess they've left on the table.

"Tuwa, come here!" Miwa called. "I know you and the Fairy Tail mage are here."

"We just want to talk with you dear," Cheng said. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Tuwa pushed Loke's hand away. "What do we do?"

"Let's see if they leave," he whispered back.

They edged along the wall, travelling further from the light ahead. There were various shelves to block them from her parents' view. The light slowly closed in through every isle, searching for them.

"Maybe they left already," Cheng suggested. "We should go back to the manor."

"We can't have our daughter snooping around where she shouldn't be," Miwa said. "I knew we should've destroyed these things when we had the chance."

"Perhaps it wasn't Tuwa. The most she's ever done is gone into town without permission. If we're going to question anyone it should be that Lucy girl."

Miwa sighed. "Alright, it seems they- or she – isn't here anymore. Let's go."

"Maybe we should just seal up this library and bury everything for good." Cheng said.

"I can't take that chance."

"What are you going to do?"

No one spoke as the sounds of their footsteps began to fade away. It wasn't until Tuwa's parents reached the mouth of the tunnel that they heard Miwa's answer. "I'm going to destroy this library."


End file.
